Artemis Fowl: The Missing Child
by te1gip
Summary: Artemis's daughter has been kidnapted! And is then sent back in time to the Artemis of today. How will he react to a daughter he hasn't had yet? Rated T for safe. Post TTP COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Fairy Tales and Tragedies

**Hi, I don't own. Never will.**

Prologue

Fairy Tales and Tragedies

Eight Years in the Future

Fowl Manor:

"Tell me a story Daddy! Tell me one about Fairies!"

"Alright," said Artemis the second, "you want to hear a story about Mommy and Daddy?" The little girl nodded vigorously. As Artemis tucked her in a pink bed, in a room that seemed to be childhood kept in a bottle, he relayed the story of his past. The little girl watching with wide eyes and a smile full of wonder at the epic tale her father spun. After a good hour or so with the tale coming to a close and little eyelids drooping down, fighting sleep, he bid his daughter goodnight, kissing her on her forehead. Backing out of the room turning out the light and closing the door, he started to make his way to his own room.

Everything was at peace.

Halfway to his room Artemis stopped, the air shifted and a chill climbed up his spine. Something was wrong.

Taking the stairs two at a time he ran back to the room of bottled childhood. Before he reached the door a scream came from within. _No,_ he thought, throwing open the door. He stood there staring at the empty room and the open window, no movement of life but the wind. "Violet," he said.

**Yay, was it good? Incase I wasn't obvious she was kidnapped, not killed like some people thought, sorry if that wasn't clear.**

**Please R&R, some feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl and the Goblin

**If I owned Artemis Fowl, I'd use him to take over the world. But luckily for everyone I don't. But I do own his kid . . . I wonder if I could take over the world with her? Hm . . . **

Chapter One

The Girl and the Goblin

Present Day

Fowl Manor:

"Are you sure you'll be alright Artemis?"

"I'll be fine butler, you needn't worry," answered the pale youth into his phone, "I can survive a week by myself without getting killed, kidnapped, or causing an international incident. I am eighteen you know."

The rest of the Fowl family was heading to a sunny beach in southern Spain. On the account that Artemis detests such sunny open places and the time was better spent working on his academics, he got out of going. But the real truth was he didn't feel like it was his place to go, they were such a family, his parents and brothers, that he felt his presence would be awkward. So much had changed when he came back from Hybris, and even more after the time travel incident, that caused his mother to learn the truth. No, they would have much more fun without him.

Of course Butler was accompanying them, it is such a public place, even for a private beach, they needed the extra security, epically when the twins have a habit of running off on a whim. Thus leaving Artemis to fend for himself, for a week anyway.

"Maybe to the rest of the world you're an adult and you certainly act like it, but _technically_ your fifteen." Butler sighed, "No use worrying about it now, we're landing." Artemis could hear the stewardess talking over the intercom asking everyone to put on their seatbelts. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

It was quiet.

_So odd,_ thought Artemis, _I can't remember the last time I was alone._ There once was a time when all of Artemis's days were spent virtually in solitude. But those days were gone, and he can't really say he missed them. But being alone definitely made his criminal activities easier to do; currently he was working on siphoning off money from major Hollywood studios and film companies. Science would make better use of the money than corrupt producers and crack-addict film stars.

On his way up to the study to do what he did best, his phone vibrated. Figuring it was Butler again he held it to his ear and said hello, before realizing it wasn't a call but a security alert.

_Intruders,_ he thought, looking at the digital grid of the grounds displaying on his phone. It showed that they were already halfway up the avenue heading straight to the front door. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't arouse suspicion, but under normal circumstances they wouldn't have got pass the gate without Artemis knowing and they would have been coming down the avenue in a car. After switching to camera view he could plainly see the two intruders were on foot, _Unusual, _thought Artemis,_ burglars or assassins wouldn't be so obvious._

As they came in closer view of the camera Artemis could see this was no ordinary duo. The first one looked like a small child not even three feet high running at full speed and the second about fifty meters behind was definitely not human, this much was clear from the way the little green man ran on all fours.

Something was wrong, what exactly was going on Artemis wasn't sure but something needed to be done. As Artemis was grabbing one of the Neutrinos left over from the siege, something erupted on the side of the screen. A fireball, right next to the girl. It was obvious now that these two weren't allies, and a rouge goblin above ground is not going to do anyone any good.

Artemis went outside hiding in the tree cover as he saw the girl and the goblin, the goblin was advancing quickly. He spurted another fireball that would have hit his target if she hadn't ducked. Unfortunately this move caused the girl to be thrown off balance, she went stumbling face first into the gravel and right into the goblins line of fire.

This is when Artemis made his move. He emerged quickly and swiftly aiming at his target; he fired three rounds at the goblin and sent him back fifteen meters and into unconsciousness.

He heard a soft whimper and looked down at the girl, who was obviously out of breath, scraped up from her fall, and scared as she looked up into his eyes. This was all the observation he was able to make because at the next moment they were surrounded by flames as the trees were engulfed in red heat. The goblin wasn't knocked out like Artemis thought. In light of this development Artemis picked up the small girl and ran into the house, luckily for him the girl was very light as she was small.

When they were inside and Artemis could hear the state of the art sprinkler system taming the flames, Artemis parent put it in incase lightning stuck the trees at some point and set them on fire. He looked at his security camera on his phone, gone; the goblin had made his escape in the flames. _Drat, _thought Artemis, _I'm going to have to call Foaly and tell that there's a rouge goblin on the lose in Ireland. _As Artemis was thinking thishe looked at the girl again, sitting there an the couch were he put her, looking at him with amazement. Artemis was thinking about what to do, this girl obviously has something to do with the People. Before a plan came to his mind the girl said something that paused his thoughts for a moment, an amazing feat.

"Daddy, why do you look so young?"

**Tada, Artemis's life now gets complicated! If liked please review.**

***Edit* I know there is a couple of you who have reviewed, Thank you so much! I am sorry I can't comment back, I can only login into my account in school, I can't get anywhere else on the site, including looking at my reviews, or looking at your own fanfic's. I promise the second I get to an unfiltered computer I will reply back and look at your stuff, including the people who faved my story, again thank you so much! BTW it might be a little bit till I get another chapter up, but I will try my best and work very hard!**


	3. Chapter 2:Revelations and Complications

**The next chapter!!!!!! Thank you all so much for reading and for all the reviews I received. I had a Beta for part of this chapter but some things came up and she couldn't finish, I tried my best and reread this chapter more than I did the previous, if the grammar is still not to your liking I apologize. This chapter is longer, but it mostly contains information exchanges, not much story movement. (I'm sorry!!!) The story's going to pick up pace in the 4****th**** chapter. I also have a special request for the next chapter, I'll tell more at the bottom.  
Oh and before I forget, I do not own Artemis Fowl, just saying.**

Chapter 2

Revelations and Complications

Fowl Manor:

It is a well known fact that Artemis is not surprised easily; and even if he is slightly stunned he is able to muster some sort of comment. But at this instant his brain supplied no remark, no witty response, nothing to say back to this young child but one thing.

"Excuse me?"

"Young," repeated the small girl Artemis just rescued, "you look different Daddy, younger. Why is that?" her expression that of someone who had just seen a million piece puzzle for the first time, something she had seen before, just in a different and unexpected way.

"You must be mistaken young miss," Artemis answered recovering from his slight shock of being called "Daddy" by this little girl. "I am only fifteen years old and most certainly do not have a child. If you do not know where your parents are perhaps you know why a goblin was chasing you?" Artemis's main concern was what this meant for the people. The last thing that any of them need is another big problem. Artemis only found mild surprise at his overwhelming concern for his friends; after all they had been through it only seemed natural by now.

As Artemis's brain was coming up with possibilities for this little girl's appearance and connections to the people, she stood at full height on the sofa. She was still a head shorter than him but never the less she looked him straight in the mismatched eyes and spoke in a leveled and professional voice that shouldn't have come out of such a small creature's mouth. "What year is it?" she asked.

A bit thrown off by her question and adult tone she asked it in, he answered her automatically producing the same conclusion she did.

_She's from the future._

"I was sent back in time."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was no doubt about it; Violet Fowl was Artemis's daughter.

She sat on the bathroom counter as Artemis attempted first aid on her various scrapes she got in the chase giving him an opportunity to study her further.

She was a small child, not so small where it would cause attention or hinder, just small were people would misjudge her age, of four and a half. _It's odd,_ Artemis thought, _she looks younger than she is and acts older than her age._ Although it wasn't that odd, she reminded Artemis of himself at her age, which slightly disturbed him. She was like a miniature adult, yet not quite, there was a definite difference between them, though what exactly Artemis couldn't quite put a finger on.

Violet did not share her father's pale complexion; her skin had a nice sun-kissed shade, looking like she was outdoors more than Artemis. Her hair was a long deep shiny brown and when it caught the light it almost seemed red. Her high cheek bones gave her a mature look that made her a beauty.

In truth the resemblance between the two really wasn't there. But there was something about the way Violet looked around the halls on the way to the bathroom, absorbing information about the past and her surroundings. Artemis could see it, his own calculating face in hers, but there was something else there as well something just as familiar as his own face. Also in her mannerisms, the way she stood or the way she sat on the counter top, he could see himself in there. He could also see another person, one with spiky aburn hair.

Artemis banished the thoughts quickly; _don't be ridiculous, that would never happen. _He glanced at his daughter, the resemblance was there if you looked, _quit thinking this, you'll only get disappointed in the end._

Violet looked up at him, she had seemed to be in a daze the whole time except when Artemis asked her name, he could tell she was thinking. He stared once again into her eyes, the one feature that provided concrete proof for Artemis the moment she had said she'd been sent back in time, staring straight at him with eyes just like his.

Blue and hazel, the identical hue as Artemis's, that's what convinced him. She was his daughter; and it was his responsibility to get her home.

_Easily fixable,_ thought Artemis as he finished putting the bandage on Violet's arm, _I'll call Foaly and have him send No1 up, she'll be back in her own time before Mother and Father get back, no mess no explaining._ He smiled, for once it will be simple, no battles, no daring situations, nothing, _she'll be sent home before any time paradox will be able to happen._ Despite his thoughts he still had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, because no matter how he rationalized it he knew it was never that simple.

Thinking he had bandaged all her wounds Artemis put the first aid kit away, which was until he noticed a particularly nasty cut on her left ankle.

"Oh," said the teenager as he went to get the first aid kit back out, _how did I miss that?_

"That's ok Daddy," said Violet, coming out of her thinking daze, "I can get it."

Artemis watched the blue sparks dance across his daughters cut, wiping it clean as if it was never there at all. Deigning who her mother is wasn't an option anymore, he knew, and he knew just how much her presences in this time meant that something dangerous is coming.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Underground LEP headquarters – Operations Booth:

Foaly is a very busy centaur.

After the whole time travel incident he had a lot to do, with very little appreciation he might add. First off according to official LEP files Artemis and Holly never went back in time, thanks to Foaly, saving Holly a mess with IA. But of course doing that meant he had to make up a complete report of why a recon officer, a retrieval team, and a very valuable demon, were all sent to Ireland. And no one can forget a certain pixie's involvement in the whole affair.

That's what was keeping Foaly the busiest, Opal Koboi, he couldn't find the horrible pixie anywhere. There were very little clues to where she could have gone, except the obvious of course; the LEP had put double the security on the Opal of today, so no worries there. But where on or under the Earth that the Opal of the past could have gone was unknown, and extremely irritating, to a certain centaur.

But it wasn't the where that bothered him the most but the why.

_She's planning something, _he thought. And Foaly of all people knew that when Koboi was planning something it meant no good for anybody, especially her enemies. A mixture of revenge and world domination was a promise.

Foaly sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with his new search, a database watcher to show any unusually large exchanges of money. Anything big always requires money and with Opal's luxurious style it was guaranteed to be an exceptionally large sum. But all Foaly had seemed to find so far was the usual human crime, of course he check all of these for fairy involvement, and it had all turned up blank so far.

Because he had not made any progress and was a little stressed, when the centaur saw Artemis's incoming call, he was a little happy; _finally someone who can appreciate my hard work_, for Artemis was working just as hard to help Foaly find Koboi. But when he heard the mud boy's first words his high hopes came crashing down.

"We have a problem."

_Should have known, no ever gives me a social call,_ "What is it Artemis? Did you find anything that could lead to that treacherous pixie? Or do you just need help rebooting your computer?"

"Very humorous Foaly, but no, the problem involves the people." There was something in his voice that made Foaly wish that it was a video conference instead of a call.

Foaly had a bad feeling, "Oh darn it Artemis tell me you didn't do something to cause us trouble again! Need I remind you that every time you stick your big brain in something that involves magic that we all have to help clean up." That's Just what they needed right now, an Artemis size problem.

"Calm yourself my friend, this problem I had no hand in, and it's easily fixable." The mud boy sounded confident, which either meant that it would be as he said an easy fix, or the more likely option it would be a big complicated pain in Foaly's behind.

"The thing is," Artemis continued, "we have a visitor," Foaly was confused to say the least, that is until Artemis started to go through the day's events, a human-fairy hybrid, showing up at Artemis's doorstep! This didn't seem surprising, if something monumental in the fairy world happens somehow Artemis Fowl finds himself right in the middle of it. All though Artemis's claim that he had no involvement in young Violet's appearance didn't seem likely, the mud boy may not of meant it but Foaly was sure that somehow Artemis made her show up.

Foaly couldn't dwell on the theory; right now the most important thing was to get this girl back home. No one is fully sure what hybrids are capable of. Fairies have mixed blood for generations, and the only mutations that took place in these hybrids were genetic, nothing major, just few disfigured fairies here and there. But when it came to mixing human and fairies, there were rumors. A couple of centuries ago the people had been underground for a while, there were experiments.

A lab, one that has long been disbanded, had done experiments with breeding human and fairies together. Once this became known to the authorities they were ordered to destroy all their progress and work. But the scientists fled, taking most of their work with them. That's when the rumors started. "It's for the military," they claimed, "The creatures they created have abilities beyond what the gods intended!" But Foaly knew that these were ravings of panic stricken civilians. But there was still the report from an officer who was given the task to clear out the abandoned laboratory, he claimed that he saw terrifying creatures, they bewitched him and disappeared. Of course shortly after that the officer was diagnosed with paranoid delusions. Never the less, suspicion and superstition about what happens when a human and fairy mix still circle society.

Foaly sort of wished they didn't have to send her home right away, it would be a great opportunity to study just what hybrids can do. But he knew the longer she stayed the worse the repercussions would be.

"All right," Foaly said when Artemis's tale was done, "I'll put out the notice on the rogue goblin, and see how fast I can get No1 up on the surface. But it might take awhile to get the clearance without causing suspicion." Foaly paused; he checked the location of a certain captain that was above ground currently, five kilcks from Dublin. Good. "Hybrids aren't common, there's not much information about them and plenty of fairies willing to do anything to get answers to their questions'."Foaly warned.

"I know," said Artemis, "but an LEP team will only bring attention to this situation, and if the council becomes aware of Violet's presences it will be nothing but meetings on whether or not they'll return her to the future or just keep her for study." It was nice that the mud-boy knew the rules just as well as Foaly, less time wasted explaining things. "Where's Holly," asked the teenage genius?

And just as quick a thinker as any centaur, Foaly smiled' "About four or five klicks away from Dublin, she can be there by night fall." Foaly checked a few things, "She's just on a routine equipment check, and there's a full moon tonight so no one will wonder why she didn't come back till tomorrow. I think she was planning on ditching anyway."

"Perfect," said Artemis, "she shouldn't decline; let her do the ritual first, just in case we need the extra magic."

"All right," said Foaly, then he asked something that was nagging him from before. "Do you have any clue how this little girl knew who you are or where to find you?"

There was a pause on Artemis's end, "I have a theory," is all he said.

Foaly knew the mud-boy had a lot more facts than he was letting onto. But Foaly also knew that if Artemis thought it was right he wasn't going to tell anymore than he thinks is wise. Even with these factors Foaly couldn't say he wasn't annoyed.

"Ok Artemis, you keep your secrets to yourself, but I will get the whole story eventually."

"Still miffed you couldn't find the security tapes from the Rathdown Park? I told you Foaly, nothing momentous happened, just some animals making noise." There was a certain smugness in the boy's voice that made Foaly sure he was lying; he could hear his soft chuckling over the communicator.

"When did you say Holly was arriving?" Artemis asked.

"Approximately two hours," said Foaly still fuming.

After the centaur disconnected with Artemis he checked Holly's helmet camera, whatever was going to conspire at the Fowl House he wanted to make sure he had it all on tape.

Foaly opened a line with Holly. "You'll never guess who just called me, I'll give you a hint; he just got himself into trouble again."

**It's done!!! With writing, typing, and trying it edited, it took much longer than I meant it to. I can guarantee the next chapter won't be up until the New Year, I'm sorry the holidays take a big portion of my time.  
The next chapter will be a bit of fun filler. Holly and Artemis taking on the role of parents to young Violet (Holly doesn't know that Artemis is Violet's Father), you know it will be funny . . . if someone else was writing it. Comedy is not my strong suit; this is where I'm asking for help. If any funny scenario pops into your mind for the next chapter please tell me in your review, I will read and consider them all, and try to write in the good ones that fit with what's happening.  
Thank you so much for reading. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3: Reprise and Life

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I was really busy and couldn't find any time to write. The grammar is lacking in this chapter, I'm sorry. I hope that the sheer length of this chapter will make up for it. I didn't mean for it to be this long, it just sort of happened. Thank you all so much for the reviews, if it weren't for all of you I would have given up a long time ago. I've had the idea for this story in my head for so long it seem pretty boring to me.  
If I was four and as smart as Violet I would totally do this to my father.  
Artemis. Is. Not. Mine.**

Chapter 3

Reprise and Life

Fowl Manor:

When Holly first entered Fowl Manor she wasn't sure what to expect, after all no one really knows what a hybrid is like and Artemis has been alone with one for almost two hours. But when she entered through the study window and came upon the living room it was suffice to say that whatever she was expecting it wasn't this.

From where Holly was floating above with her wings she saw that the floor was littered with clothing and accessories. She could also clearly see the little hybrid girl, but Holly wasn't paying much attention to her, for the sight of Artemis captivated her attention. The sight of Artemis in a frilly pink dress with matching shoes was more than Holly could handle. She covered her mouth to keep from bursting with laughter and revealing her presence. Little Violet, as dressed up as Artemis, stood in front of him; Artemis was saying something, and then he winced as Violet shook her head and produced a small hand held device in front of his face to see. Artemis hung his head as the little girl came up and dutifully clipped a pair of pearl earrings on Artemis's now red ears.

Holly couldn't contain herself any longer, she laughed out loud at the absurd scene. Artemis's head shot up from the sound of her laughter, his face just as red as his ears. Staring right at her shielded form he asked, "Enjoying yourself Captain Short?"

Holly's continued laughter as she disabled her shield and descended was enough of an answer. As she got closer she now noticed that Artemis was even sporting a bit of make-up. How on earth this little girl persuaded Artemis into doing whatever this was, was beyond Holly.

As the elf landed next to Artemis, she controlled her amusement. Violet seemed unfazed by their new guest, "Next question," she said.

"No!" said Artemis, "I only agreed to this humiliation until Holly arrived. Game over!" Artemis took a tissue and wiped his colorful face of, while ripping off the dress to reveal slacks and a blue button down shirt.

"One more question, pleeeaasssee," the little girl pleaded.

"What could one more question hurt?" said Holly, although not quite sure what was going on but very much enjoying Artemis's flustered appearance.

Artemis shot Holly a cold hard look. "No." he turned back to Violet, "Now clean up the mess you made please. And do stop that pouting it's unbecoming."

With a stern face and much grumbling Violet went to picking up the array of clothing and accessories. Holly smiled as she unclipped the earring Artemis missed, "So what was that all about?"

Artemis's looked like a mix between someone who lost all their money in a bet, and someone who was a bit impressed with their enemy. "We were playing a game," Violet answered for him, from across the room pausing from her cleaning. "I asked him questions about the future, you know like stocks and the economy, and proved his answers wrong with my computer," she held up the little hand held device she had, the screen was lit up. "And each time his educated guesses were wrong he had to put on some dress-up." The little devious girl smiled, as she resumed her work.

Holly looked at Artemis, "Oh Foaly's gonna love this, you looking like a fool and being wrong at the same time. Is that even possible?" Holly paused; Artemis looked ticked and humiliated at the same time, and was glaring at holly. "Don't give me that look; it's your own fault for agreeing to this outlandish game in the first place. Why did you by the way?"

"She can be a very persuasive little girl," was all the explanation Artemis offered her. In actuality when Artemis first refused to participate in Violet's game, she, oh so sweetly, threatened him with black mail. She claimed that she would tell Holly everything if he didn't play with her. Conniving, but after all she is a Fowl.

Holly contemplated Artemis's answer while looking at the hybrid. She could defiantly see the elfin in her, but if she hadn't been told that Violet was anything other than a little mud-girl, she didn't think she would have thought much of it. It is odd how diverse humans are; a mixed breed can easily hide in plain view without much suspicion. But if the girl were to live in Haven the People would be able to spot her human blood immediately.

_She _must_ live on the surface, with her human parent, _Holly thought, _Along with the fact that how and when she arrived in this time, it was defiantly above ground._

As Holly began to notice violets physical features, she was filled with the sense of familiarity. It was as if Holly had seen this child before. Knowing this was impossible Holly merely assumed she knew the child's elfin parent. But as much as she tried she could not put any face with Violet's.

Holly shrugged to herself; _it will come to me in the middle of the night most likely._

Coming out of her thoughts Holly looked at Artemis, all business. "All right Fowl, my job is to make sure that girl doesn't get hurt or kidnapped or something. In case we have more rogue goblins. So that means this house is under lock down until tomorrow night; when we can send that girl home. Your parents are still in Spain right?"

"Correct," answered Artemis, "they're not due back for a week. So unless Myles or Beckett causes an international incident they shouldn't be a problem."

Holly nodded, "good." Holly opened her mouth to say something else but never got the chance. A big crash sounded from one of the many guest rooms down the hall. Violet wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Violet!" shouted Artemis as he and Holly raced to the room. Throwing open the door, Neutrino in hand, Holly was mentally bashing herself. There all of ten minutes and the person she's supposed to protect is most likely dead or captured. Surveying the room Holly breathed a sigh of relief and holstered her weapon, the girl was fine.

Little Violet was hanging from a shelf ledge if a closet; some of the dresses up on the shelf, while others on the floor along with an over turned chair. Artemis released a loud breath as he lifted Violet of the ledge, he was a bit more flustered than Holly expected. "Violet, it's obvious you're too small to reach the shelf even with the aid of a chair. You could have been injured." Violet looked remorseful, sorry she made Artemis worry like this. "Why did you not simply ask for assistance?"

Violet looked up at him in confusion, as if the answer were obvious. "If asked for help without first trying myself I would have never given myself a chance to succeed without help." She looked down, disappointedly, at her mess. "But now I'm aware that I can't do it myself. I'm not so stubborn to refuse aid when I acknowledge I need it."

Her answer surprised Artemis into a simple affectionate smile; a look about his face that had never been there before. Similar to the expression parents get when their children accomplish something great.

Holly also said nothing. She simply stood near the door to the room watching the pair; nostalgia rising up inside of her, for she remembered saying something very similar in context to her own father.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holly and Violet got along quite well, they were both of the same adventurous and daring mind. This left Artemis feeling somewhat out numbered.

Dinner for instance.

"You wouldn't know a box of macaroni from a tin can, would you?"

This came from Holly who was sitting at the kitchen counter with Violet watching Artemis's pathetic attempt at cooking.

"Maybe if I had a little assistance," replied Artemis. "And why can't we eat the meals Butler left?" The bodyguard, knowing Artemis's lack of experience in the kitchen, left enough food for him in their absence.

"Because, there might be plenty of food for you in the fridge, but I bet Butler didn't account for company." Holly paused and smiled, "Besides, we're the guests."

"Really I thought you were the babysitter."

Holly gave Artemis one of those "if looks could kill," kind of things. Truth be told, after being at the house for awhile, Holly was starting to relax. It was nice being able to just hang out with Artemis. Violet was also a blessing, her presence kept things from getting to awkward between Holly and Artemis.

Violet, who had been silently watching the disaster that may be dinner, looked at her father and said, "You do know that with a pot that size you need to break the noodles in half first, right?"

Artemis glanced at his pot of boiling water, overly long spaghetti noodles were sticking out of the top. Holly snickered at him.

Artemis was losing his patience. "Since both of you seem so skilled in the culinary arts, I suggest you help me or you'll go hungry for the night."

Taking pity on the teenager the two girls took over the task of the pasta, leaving Artemis to toss the salad. It amazed Holly that Violet was only four years old, she seemed much older. The way she spoke or acted was closer to a teenager or adult; but with flaws. She still had a restlessness about her that spoke of youth; also an innocence in her eyes. Eyes the color of hazel, a common elfin eye color, but something wasn't right about them. As if there was a covering, hiding some sort of truth.

The slightly raw spaghetti with a half tossed salad was served without a disaster.

"Let's play a game," Violet announced when she finished her plate.

She had tomato sauce around her mouth, Artemis handed her a napkin. "I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, not wanting to be put in another ridiculous situation.

"No extra rules I promise," Violet said sweetly. "What about hide-and-seek?"

"Not a chance," Holly said, "My job is to keep an eye on you. If there was an emergency I can't be looking through this huge house to find you."

"Okay," said Violet, buying time, "How about tag? With a genius and a strategy specialist it's sure to interesting."

"And damaging," said Artemis, "I can just see Mother's vases breaking now. Besides it's after eleven o'clock, you, young lady need sleep." Seeing her disappointed face Artemis said, "Maybe we'll play tag tomorrow. After all we have the day. But for tonight you need to get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired!" whined Violet, as she tried her best to stifle a yawn.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her, "Of course you aren't," he said. "But regardless you need a bath and then to go to bed."

Violet pouted a little knowing she couldn't delay the inevitable. She looked at Holly, "Can you help me wash my hair?"

"Yeah," Holly answered, then to Artemis, "What is she gonna wear?"

"Mother and Father waited until the twins were born to find out their gender. As a result we have a room full of unused little girl clothes, going all the way up to five years. They must have been very enthusiastic about baby shopping."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Holly?"

"Hmm . . ?"

The pair was in the bathroom, Holly helping little Violet wash her hair. Holly left her helmet with Artemis and so her mind was on that, wondering if it was a wise decision.

Violet was looking down, not meeting Holly's eyes. "If you saw a tiny little baby, and you loved that little baby; would you still love her even if you never saw her after that, for many years?"

The question threw Holly for a loop. _She must be talking about her mom. Her mom must have been an elf._

Holly chose her words carefully, wanting to give the child some condolences. "If I loved that baby, like she was my daughter, I would find a way to see her. Even if she never knew it, I would always be watching her."

Violet looked up from the tub and smiled at Holly. Holly smiled back, happy she could cheer the child up, even if her words did not apply to Violet's own mother.

Seeing Violet like this, so small and helpless, Holly wondered how any parent would be able to part with such a dear child.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Nosey centaur," Artemis murmured as Holly and Violet emerged from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Holly asked.

"Oh, nothing," replied Artemis. He looked at his daughter, she was wearing a very cute lacy nightgown; she looked like a little princess.

Holly looked at Artemis suspiciously; her helmet was on the table a few yards away, she retrieved it looking it over in case the mud-boy did something.

"Captain, I'm injured for you to think I would mess with your equipment."

It all looked in order, but Holly still gave Artemis a look.

Violet let out a loud yawn, drawing the attention back to her. She went over next to Artemis and wordlessly lifted her arms. It took Artemis a moment to realize what she wanted. When she was up in her father's arms, head on his shoulder, she sleepily murmured, "Tell me a story, please."

Artemis looked to Holly for help. He had never even told his brothers a bedtime story.

Holly sighed, she was no expert with kids either. "What kind of story Violet?" She asked as the three of them made their way to a spare bedroom.

"Tell me one about-," she yawned, "Fairies."

Artemis and Holly looked at each other, their adventures didn't seem too appropriate for a four year old. Artemis tucked Violet into bed as Holly ran through her memories trying to remember a tale her father used to tell her when she was young.

It came back to her. "Okay, I got it," Holly started, "Many centuries ago during the Frond dynasty there was a princess . . ."

As Holly weaved an ancient tale of princess, knights and trolls; Artemis found himself getting caught up in the tale and the sound of Holly's voice; hypnotic, as if she was using _mesmer._

As she finished Violet's eyelids fluttered shut. Artemis was in a euphoric, peaceful state from the sound of voice Holly told the story in. He came up and laid a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

As far as Artemis was concerned; everything was at peace.

"She really is a sweet little girl." Holly said in hushed tones as they closed the door behind the sleeping child.

"Yes," said Artemis, "I suppose she is." He still had an unusual happiness about him. All Artemis used to have to look forward to in his future was a wealthy job and at best, a few more adventures with his friends. Now though, he had fatherhood to look forward to and all that came with it. Artemis could no longer envision a future for himself without Violet in it.

Holly looked at him, a rare occasion; he seemed to have his feelings written on his face. "You're growing attached to her," she observed.

"Am I?" Artemis asked. It seemed like his mind was a million miles away. Holly looked at him for awhile watching his face slipping back into his typical emotionless state.

The short silence lengthened into an awkward pause; it was eight years ago the last time they were together. It was almost as if they forgot how to act with one another.

Holly, starting to feel weird in the silence, said, "I'm gonna do a perimeter sweep. Just to make sure." She turned away trying to leave quickly.

"Holly," Artemis grabbed her arm to stop her, but unfortunately she was at the top of a two stair flight. Artemis holding onto her arm caused her to lose her footing; the result was Artemis on top of Holly on the floor.

Face to face; neither said a word; both were quite red. Holly could feel Artemis's breath tickling her lips, the memory of the gorilla cage fresh in her mind. It would be so easy; just a few centimeters closer . . .

_He lied to me._

That single thought caused Holly to come to her senses. She wordlessly pushed Artemis off of her and stood. Artemis stayed sitting on the floor, head down. He knew he could have easily kissed her, he knew he wanted to. He also understood Holly's feelings; Artemis might have been forgiven for his deception, but that didn't give him permission to pursue his feelings towards her.

"DADDY!"

"Violet?!" Artemis shouted as a response to the scream. Both Holly and Artemis rushed to Violet's room and threw open the door. They were expecting something terrible; but all they found was little Violet rubbing her eyes as they overflowed with tears.

As Violet saw the two of them she cried, "Daddyyy! I hha-ad a – _hic _–bad dreeaamm." As she started in on her tears again, Artemis came up to her and wrapped her in his arms; giving off small murmurs of comfort.

Artemis looked back at Holly when he heard her gasp. The contact Artemis gave Violet must have come out with her tears; a blue and hazel eye was clearly visible in the light coming in from the hall. Holly was touching her own face in astonishment; it all made sense now.

Holly and Artemis locked eyes; she could see the apology in his. Violet's crying continued and Artemis turned his attention back to his daughter again. "It's okay. Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

As Violet started to explain her fears Holly left the room ant closed the door behind her.

_Artemis is her father._

How did she not see it before? Everything; the she acted, the way he acted around her. It was obvious.

_Her mother._

Holly tried to stop the train of thought right there, but she couldn't. It was a possibility; no, it was a probability.

Before Holly had the opportunity to finish connecting the dots, Artemis emerged from Violet's room. Holly spoke before giving him the chance; she was going to get the word in edge wise. "Your daughter? She's your daughter! Were you ever going to tell me? How long did you know? Do you know how she got here? Why did you lie to me again?"

Artemis stayed silent, not wanting to answer, mind somewhere else. That is until Holly asked the million dollar question. "Who's her mother?"

Artemis looked Holly straight in eyes; eyes just like hers, just like his daughter. "Violet never said," true, "I don't even think she knows herself," lie.

Artemis continued, stopping Holly's stream of questions, not wanting to answer the important one. "We need to call Foaly. I think we have a big problem."

This was unexpected, "What?" the elfin captain asked, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Violet told me about her nightmare, about who sent her here. It's not good."

Holly could feel the dread rising up inside of her from the depths of gut. "Not good," she repeated; Holly could only think of one person who deserved that massive understatement. "Who is it?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside Fowl Manor; Over Looking the Estate:

The cold crisp night air blew on her neck, to bad that goblin wasn't there to light a fire; but he got what he deserved for failing to capture the hybrid.

Luckily the goblin was at least intelligent enough to tell where he lost the girl. She had to say she was surprised and anxious when she found out the coordinates. It was as if the gods were smiling on her. But the best part was what she just heard over her listening device.

"_Your daughter? She's your daughter! Wher- "_

She smiled. "Well, well, well, the mud-boy is the hybrids father," said Opal Koboi. "Most delightful indeed."

**Yay!!!!! It's done! I don't think I've ever written anything this long in my life!  
The villain is reveled! The goblin was just a throw away character. In the next chapter I'm going to revel more about Opal's plan and how Violet came to the past.  
*Special Announcement* the next chapter may take even longer to get up, (I'm sorry! I'm trying my best!) But this is mostly due to the fact that I'm going to write a Valentines Day one-shot. I know I shouldn't write more than one story at once, but I've had the idea for it for awhile. I can't exactly wait until I'm done with this story to write it is I want it up by V-day. I promise the story is pretty original, it involves the Japanese holiday White Day, I'm planning to have it up the Friday before Valentines Day. The title is "Chocolate is Red But . . ."  
Thank you all so much for reading! Please R & R.**


	5. Chapter4:Future Memories&Memories Future

**Forever I know. I had the worst writers block for most of this, but I'm better now. This is the second to last chapter, I know it's pretty short but this is my first official fan fiction so I don't think it's that short. This story has taught me something though, I should defiantly write at least the first three chapters of a story before putting it up, I need that cushion for when I get stressed.  
Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites, this story is for all of you.  
I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Chapter 4

Future Memories and Memories Future

Three Weeks Ago

Atlantis Maximum Security Penitentiary; Inmate cell # 1-100-0-101:

What the physiatrists believe is that the prolonged state of her self induced coma damaged a small part of Opal Koboi's brain. With the failure of her plan and the fact that she's permanently stuck with the appearance of a human child, her delicate state of mind deteriorated into delirious depths while in the confinement of her cell in Atlantis. This is what the younger Opal of the past discovered when she entered her cell unnoticed.

"So my younger self has finally come to rescue me," declared the Koboi of today. Although the way she stated it did not have any of the same control or mental stability as she used to. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here, after all this is your fate to one day." She was bound in a straight jacket-like restraint, and her younger self could swear she saw a dribble of drool on her doppelganger's chin.

"What a sorry state I find myself in." Opal of the past whispered to herself. She had heard the rumors, and read the files; but Opal had refused to believe that she would sink so low, no matter what the circumstances. But now she stood in this Atlantian cell with the pixie she would undoubtedly become as time wore on, raving about half baked schemes of revenge and a headless seahorse; Opal knew that something had to be done.

"And Vinyáyá, oh yes she too. And all those pathetic little mud-men shall tremble under the power of our combined force." As the malicious pixie burst into a fit of hysteric giggles, the Opal of the past came up and used her advanced magical powers to render her other self unconscious. Opal grimaced as she felt her power leave her body. Her power was starting to wane, after all the magical fluids from endangered animals only lasts so long.

Opal at least still had enough advanced healing power to restore her future self's mind to what it was before the coma. Not enough to reverse her body though, pity, oh well after the plan succeeds.

Koboi started in on the hour long process.

Those fool guards didn't even see her coming. Opal's _mesmer _is equipped with a blanket mind wipe, it leaves no trace. The techie wasn't a problem either, more than happy to loop the video in the cell. Opal loved her power.

Unfortunately with that power almost gone it was causing problems. It was also the basis of her plan. Hybrids; rumors of their powers, If Opal could only harvest the brain fluid from a human fairy hybrid she would be set as most powerful fairy for the rest of her life. Unfortunately the mixed species are not that easy to come by. They were completely unheard of after the fairy people officially migrated underground. But DNA isn't that hard to come by, as long as it's the best DNA of the two breeds.

It was perfect; the lab was already set up. The plan is simple, Opal's future self is to wait a decade or two then escape from prison, after that the hybrid should be fully grown. The hybrid that the younger Opal has set up in a lab under a false name, the DNA is coming from the donors with the highest IQ, the tests were already sent out; everything was prepared.

Once the hybrid reached maturity Opal is to send the hybrid back in time into the six month window that the younger Opal set up. This gets rid if interference, no one would expect her to do the siphoning process in another time. It was a long and delicate process, and if interrupted in the middle of her working the whole plan could be ruined. Then Opal would send the fluid back to the time the hybrid came from. Opal didn't like the thought of giving up her precious power to anyone even herself. But she knew she had to return to her time eventually, most likely with a mind wipe, history said as much. This was the only way for Opal to secure her future.

The healing process had finished and Opal revived her counterpart.

Opal looked up at her younger self, slight confusion wrinkling her brow; the healing had left a portion of her memory somewhat fuzzy.

"Welcome back," Opal said to herself. "I have a proposition that you undoubtedly agree to."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eight Years in the Future

Abandoned Warehouse North of Dublin:

The light beaming down on Violet's eyes was unbearable; groggy from the anesthetic she tried to open her eyes. She only succeeded when the light had disappeared; the currents had been pulled close. Now that she could look around Violet realized that there really wasn't much to look at. Violet was face down on her stomach with no strength to lift her head, all that she could see was from a bug's point of view.

It was what the young hybrid was hearing that was more important.

"You're imbeciles, both of you! I told you to take her deep into the night, to be quiet! But no, instead of a smooth operation we have a mud-man on our tail trying to get his daughter back! I honestly don't know why I keep the two of you around; I should fry you when I get my powers back."

"Yes Miss Koboi," Violet heard one of the Brill brothers mumble. It took a few moments in her numbed state for Violet to register the name. _Koboi, _Violet let out an involuntary gasp, but the present company didn't hear it.

Violet wasn't a fool she knew how dangerous the pixie was, tales she heard from her father, files she hacked into herself, she knew she was in trouble.

"I should have gotten rid of you two after the incident with the first creation! If it wasn't for you I would have my own hybrid and wouldn't have to deal with bothersome mud-men!" In the early stages of creating her own hybrid, when it was nothing more than some jumbled DNA, there was an "_accident."_ It wasn't pretty, it involved someone forgetting to turn off some cleaning equipment, a floor mopper collided with a DNA tank. In Opal's mind the fault lied all with the Brill brothers, for she couldn't possibly make a mistake like that.

Needless to say Opal would have been even more furious if it hadn't been for some search results. In a recent medical file sweep some abnormalities show up that are consistent with hybrids. When looking at past records all the symptoms were cleverly disguised; stunted growth: problem with genetic code, high IQ: runs in the family, Never been sick, never broke any bones: simply very lucky. Opal would have blown it off if it wasn't for the name; Fowl.

This struck into an investigation. The name for Violet's mother on her birth certificate was faked; it seems like the little girl just showed up from nowhere. One night Artemis came home with little baby Violet and said she was his daughter, the DNA test proved it. Upon further investigation Opal found a record of an unexplained leave for one Holly Short. It was some months before Violet's birth and lasted until a few weeks after.

Opal thought her luck had abounded, not only did she not have to create her own hybrid, the hybrid she was taking was her enemys' daughter. Life couldn't get any better in Opal's opinion, which was until she found that Artemis Fowl was right on her tracks. She had to send this little creature to the past so she could get her powers back, and rule the world of course.

"Hurry up!" screeched Opal. "I want that machine running in two minutes, or I'll throw one of you into a bottomless pit!" Where exactly Opal would get a bottomless pit at, the Brill brothers weren't very sure, but they started up the machine regardless.

With the room darkened, Violet and could open her eyes all the way, it was about the only thing she could do. But she squeezed them shut. She could hear how close the voices were and they were getting closer. A pair of hands grabbed her and laid her on a hard surface; there was a whirling noise all around her, throwing off her sense of orientation.

Violet was starting to panic, she opened her eyes in desperation, she still couldn't move because of the anesthetic, and opening her eyes didn't help. All Violet could see was a machine made of towering pillars with writing on them. _Demon ruins?_ Violet thought for a moment, but then the whirling got louder and the ruins stated to glow red. The last thing Violet saw was the glaring face of Opal Koboi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Present Day 

"And when I woke up I was in this big empty field. The anesthetic had completely worn off, but that was probably an effect of the time stream. I didn't know what was going on so I started to try and find my way home. When I was almost there that goblin appeared and started chasing me. He was probably supposed to be the sentry to watch for my arrival, but goblins aren't very bright so Koboi was pretty stupid in that aspect."

Violet had just finished retelling her tale to Holly. Who in turn was retelling the tale to Foaly over the com link, albeit with leaving out the stuff about Violet being Artemis's daughter.

"That pixie!" exclaimed the centaur. "Her plan must of spanned years."

They were in the study; Artemis was sitting in a chair near the now lit fireplace with Violet in his lap. It would be a very comforting scene, if not for the danger that was lurking in the air.

Holly watched them. She was trying her best to be professional, but the thoughts of what was happening were overriding her cool exterior. She could be this little girl's mother, no, she was her mother. No matter how much she deigned it in her mind she knew it was true. Holly could see herself in Violet, Holly was the only one who _could_ be Violet's mother when Artemis was the father.

Foaly sighed over the link. "Well, I do have some good news. No1 can be with you guys before morning, he'll also be bringing back up with him. So with any luck when Koboi comes for little Violet she'll be long gone in her own time and Opal will have a neutrino in her face."

This relieved Artemis to no end; he wanted nothing more than to have his daughter safe and sound in the time which she belongs. Violet sighed, she was almost asleep again, and it was almost one in the morning. Everyone was tried, but no one would sleep. It plagued their minds as to where Koboi could be, there was a very distinct possibility she could even be on the manor grounds, it was times like these that Artemis really missed Butler.

"Well, I should still try to set up some more security," Holly said, more just trying to keep busy than anything else. "I should get starte-"

_Boom!_

The group was shaken as if a massive earthquake hit. Part of the study wall became missing; more damage was inflicted to the rest of the house. As they were all picking themselves up, the dust settling around them, they heard it; _her_ voice.

"Come on out, and I'll promise to be kind with your _daughter_."

Yes, Artemis really missed Butler.

**This chapter is shorter, but the last one should be pretty long, I'm in the middle of writing it right now. I have a random fact to add that I couldn't fit into the story. Violet's full name; Violet Holly Diana Coral Angeline Fowl. They couldn't decide on the name, Artemis wanted Angeline Holly and Holly wanted Coral Diana, but they both ended up agreeing on Violet.  
Thank you all so much for reading! The next chapter should be up in no time.**


	6. Chapter 5: We Meet and We Part

**Ok so . . . I know it's been a horribly long time but the ending is finally here! Sorry if the energy world thing here is confusing I tried my best to explain it. **

Chapter 5

We Meet and We Part

A corner of the manor was gone. The Fowl's may have advanced security, but there's not much anyone can do against a massive amount of explosives. Holly went into full soldier mode. She ushered the three of them into the remains of the hall, behind a fallen wall that formed some shelter. Opal knew that they were there, but she didn't know where in the manor they were. They needed a plan.

"Why don't you have more than just your neutrino?" Artemis whispered furiously.

"Because I was just on a regular systems check!" Holly snapped back. "I wasn't planning on going sword on sword with Koboi today!" There was another crash, Opal was destroying the place. Holly checked behind her shoulder. "We need a plan, Artemis. We need a way out of this."

"I know, I know." Artemis sighed, their options were limited. Their best bet would be to stall until No1 and the backup got there.

"D'Avrit," Holly swore, she was trying to get the link to Foaly back online. The explosion seemed to cut the signal. There was a loud crackling then some static.

"Holly! You guys there? What happened?"

"Yeah Foaly we're here, its Opal. She's here for Violet." They could hear her taunting them, trying to draw them out.

"There's not much I can do from my end," said Foaly. "That explosion cut the security," he paused, "and by the time the backup gets there it might be too late." Foaly could hear the taunts too.

Artemis turned his attention to Violet; she had been silent through the whole thing. At first Artemis just assumed she was scared, but now he could see that it wasn't fear, it almost looked like prayer. The small four years old was sitting on her knees, eyes closed, with clasped hands murmuring something over and over again.

Artemis leaned closer trying to hear. He was only slightly surprised to find she was speaking in gnomish. She was speaking far too fast and soft for Artemis to fully understand her; something about a stream, power, control, and not becoming engulfed. All at once her eyes popped open and stared straight at her father.

"I can do it," she said. The look on her face coupled with the tone of her voice told Artemis that she _could_ do it, whatever _it_ was. Artemis nodded to Violet and she smile at him. She threw her arms around him and swiftly whispered, "I love you Daddy."

Artemis was surprised at her words but before he could respond she stood and turned to address Holly and Artemis at the same time.

"All right, you two just gotta sit there, got it?" Violet looked very serious. Artemis and Holly looked very confused and surprised; they _always_ had something they had to do. To have the whole situation work out without their help just seemed wrong somehow.

"There's no way you can really defeat Koboi all alone!" said Holly. "You're just a little girl!"

Violet smiled in such a resemblance to her father that it almost gave the captain chills. "Of course I can do it, I am a Fowl after all."

Holly knew there was no deigning that fact. "All right if we're just going to sit here what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to open up the stream and take her powers away." Violet said very bluntly. Artemis and Holly didn't get to ask any more questions because all of a sudden the stream opened and they lost all their senses.

Artemis was vaguely aware that his body was still sitting where it had been, but all feeling sensation he had was gone. All the sounds of destruction had ceased, and an eerie calm had spread through Artemis.

_It reminds me of the time stream, or the trip back from Hybris, _thought Artemis. It was like energy, colors, moving all around in their natural flow of life.

There was one energy that was moving swiftly, it was very powerful and very pure. It took Artemis a moment to realize that it was Violet, she was moving through the environment like she was born to do it. Unlike Artemis and Holly, who were so disoriented they could barely keep their wits ends.

Violet was moving towards a sinister energy, one of evil intentions with tainted magical energy. It was Opal.

Artemis wondered why he could follow Violet's movement more than he could others. _It's the energy, _he realized, _we share some of the same being, she is my daughter._

The other energies and beings were harder to detect, Artemis was aware that they were there but he couldn't track their movements as well. He barely noticed Holly presence next to him, but he thought she felt a bit anxious.

While he could sense a change in Opal's ugly energy something else was happening that caught his attention; it was a rift.

Something was cutting its way into this world, no not this world. Time. Someone was entering this time and with doing so entering Violet's bubble of the energy world.

Each person has their own specific energy if two beings are to enter the flowing energy world with the exact same energy the greater of two tries to overpower the lesser of the two. This is what Artemis was experiencing when his future self entered his time.

Memories started to flow into his brain, things that had not yet happened but seemed to be distance memories from his past. He saw it all again and anew, he felt it all over, once more.

_He was sixteen years old again, _even though Artemis knew his birthday wasn't for a couple of months_. Meaningless days passed forward, images flicked by from peaceful uneventful days._

_Artemis would see Holly off and on days and weeks. But as time wore on the place of being friends started to shift to something unknown, something more._

_Their time became composed of fleeting nights, quick visits, stolen time and affection. Then _that_ night happened, the night when everything changed._

_Artemis could never remember how they went that far. A touch lead to a kiss, which lead to a night when they were both truly happy, truly together; nothing in their way._

_Holly left that morning when the first rays of dawn were creeping their way up from the tree line. She smiled at Artemis in a bemused way and he couldn't help thinking that at least for that moment life was perfect._

_More time passes and Holly's calls came off and on like always. That is until her voice started to ring with anxiety, and then one night with tears._

_A baby._

_Holly was having a baby, his baby. What were they going to do?_

_Plans had to be made; their fleeting happiness all but vanished. Foaly knew, he always knew; he was the one who made the excuses so Holly could sneak a visit._

_The council was left in the dark. Holly went on leave before the pregnancy started showing. Commander Kelp found out through a somewhat humorous event, he was surprisingly helpful and understanding. The commander helped back-up Holly's leave whenever it was starting to get questioned._

_It killed Artemis to be away, but, he kept himself busy, things were becoming settled and the plan was solidified._

_The child was going to stay with Artemis, where it would be less noticed and more easily explained. The price was that Artemis had to become cut off from the People, he and Holly were to cease contact after the birth._

_Objects were purchased; rooms were outfitted, all for the arrival of the child. But for Artemis there was no joy in it, it all signaled the end of a time. Artemis spoke nothing to his parents, they would not be able to deny the child once it was there. He determined that he would cross the bridge that was his parents when he got there._

_He would talk to Holly whenever he could to keep her boredom away. They would talk about everything, even the child, but never what would happen after it was born._

_Artemis would also ask Butler about the finer points of childcare, all of it was a distraction more than anything._

_Holly was almost due, Artemis was to be snuck down to Haven for the birth and the last chance to see Holly._

_Artemis's cover for his absence fell through, his father wanted to know where he was really going. Artemis could offer his father nothing more than a promise that when he returned all would make sense. Artemis walked out the door leaving his father flustered and confused._

_Artemis arrived at Haven General just in time to face the full wrath of Holly in labor. Artemis escaped with the fee of two broken figures._

_It __was a girl._

_She was beautiful, tiny, and precious. She was his daughter. Artemis Fowl the second was now a father._

_The hours after the birth would be a shining memory for Artemis in the years to come. Those few happy hours of togetherness would be the only time the three of them would share as a family._

_People filled Holly's delivery room, all who knew of the child had come. Commander Kelp, Vinyàyà, Mulch, and Foaly were all in attendance around the odd young couple._

_As Mulch looked at the small being that slept in Holly's arms, he asked, "So what are you gonna name her?"_

_Holly and Artemis simply stared at each other. All they had talked about and they had never discussed names. An argument was ensuing as Artemis wished to name her after his mother and Holly after her own. As the group bystanders watched in humor Foaly piped up._

_"What about Violet?"_

_The two fell silent, and then smiled. Yes, Violet. That was her name._

_For the remaining night stories were told, jokes were said, but it all had a hard undertone to it. They all knew that the following morning would be full of tears and sorrow._

_So when all had left, and Artemis thought Holly was asleep, he picked up Violet and began to whisper._

_"I love you. Your life will be one filled with laughter, joy, and affection." Promises, hopes, and a constant stream of emotion filled his voice as he spoke to the now awake and quiet infant. Holly unable to really sleep, knowing what tomorrow was bringing, heard these things; soft tears leaked from her eyes._

_"You are filled with great love, for you were created from the strongest, most beautiful love there is." Artemis glanced at Holly, knowing she was hearing him through lidded eyes. "Ours."_

_When morning dawned neither of them cried. Holly and Artemis stood at the door, Violet starting to fuss in her father's arms. But not one tear would they shed, not here. Artemis's escorts to the surface, namely the commander, Foaly there as well, were giving them privacy for their last moments together. It was amazing that so many years of goodbyes came down to this one._

_Artemis leaned down so they were eyelevel with each other. They stared into the eyes that they shared; they would always be a part of each other, forever._

_They kissed, said I love to one another, and walked away. That was the last time he would see Holly for years._

_The trip back up was a blur, as was the one home. Butler had picked him up, understanding his employer's state they traveled to the manor in silence. _

_As the hummer made its way up the avenue Artemis spoke, though he was addressing Butler he kept his eyes on Violet. 'Can I really do this, Butler?'_

_The young genius had faced many fears in his life, Butler knew better than anyone. But this must had been his greatest. As Butler turned the ignition off he turned around to face the young father._

'_What do you see when you look at her?' He nodded to Violet. 'Hmm? Do you see a mistake? A challenge? Or perhaps . . .?'_

'_I see something beautiful,' replied Artemis. Looking up with his determined expression he said, 'I will do it.' _

_And so he did._

_But it wasn't easy. Needless to say his parents were more than enraged when their seventeen year old son walked in, after being gone for two days and refusing to tell them where he was going, with a small baby in his arms. But it became worse when he said that it was his._

_First came the denial._

'_You are a child! You cannot be a father! This can't be happening, it's some sort of joke isn't it?'_

_Then, came the accusation._

'_How could you make a mistake like this? How could this of even happened? Why did you do this?'_

_Artemis stood there, stone faced, slowly rocking Violet back-and-forth in the cradle his parents didn't even know existed until that night. It was mostly his father, not one usually prone to shouting, while his mother tried to calm him, asking her own logical understanding questions. _

_Artemis had told them the story; he had fallen in love, but the girl had to go back to her own county and was unable to take the child with her for safety reasons. It was close to the truth but it somehow fell flat and monotone on his lips._

_Lastly, came the blame._

'_What kind of person is she anyway? Just abandoning her child like that. That wasn't love Artemis it was lust. She was probably after your wealth.'_

_Artemis lost it._

Crack!

_The sound came from Artemis, he had punched a wall. The action was so unlike him that it stunned his parents into silence._

'_Don't say that about her, don't ever say anything like that about her!' Artemis was shouting, even shaking from his anger. The tears that he had repressed finally flowed from his eyes._

'_You don't know what she had to go through! You don't know how much she wanted to stay! How much I wanted her to stay!' He continued to punch the wall with every declaration, each hit becoming weaker, his voice sounded defeated. 'I'm never going to be able to see her again. The woman I love.' They were all silent._

_Violet started fussing. Her noise snapped Artemis out of his revere he picked her up gently and started rocking her in his arms. He looked at his parents, 'She might not have been planned, and the circumstances may not be ideal, but I most certainly will never think of her as a mistake.'_

_Somehow Artemis's outburst made his father understand, and later he explained it all to his mother, since she already knew of The People's existence anyway._

_After that the years flowed. Everyday Artemis would watch his daughter, how she grew, how much she resembled her mother. That kept Artemis sane. To see with everyday proof that he had not completely lost Holly._

_Violet was two when Artemis realized that she had a peculiar kind of magic. She would seem to slip in and out of awareness, having to be shaken to come back. She would always speak of the pretty colors she saw, and how it all flowed as if it was living. The family had suspected something medical, that is, until she slipped someone else out with her._

_Violet was sitting on her father's lap listening to the story he told when it happened again, but this time Artemis was taken there as well. _

_It was a world of energy, a spectrum where magic was visible, it lasted only a moment._

_Artemis began to study. He used all his resources, he also hacked into the LEP even after he promised to diminish all contact. He had to know what was happening to his daughter._

_He concluded it was a whole other world. One that lay atop of ours. It tracked the flow of energy in the world, it gave magic a physical form, almost like the tunnel back from Hybris. This world held all information down to the core. Everything that had life had an equally complex form in this strange world._

_And Violet, a hybrid, was the gate between the two worlds._

_As she grew so did her ability within that world, she could manipulate anything there and the consequences of it would follow out to the natural world. She was the only one with much control there, she could bring others within with her, but they were all but useless, out of their senses and unable to function. Although the longer she stayed there the more danger there was._

'_I couldn't remember my name.' Violet told her father once. The longer she dwelled there or the more complex the task she did, the greater the risk of losing herself to the stream. Becoming one with it, just as the time stream had tempted her parents._

_But she practiced, gained skill in knowledge in her ability._

_Then that night happened. She was gone. Kidnapped by Opal. Artemis in desperation broke his promise and called Foaly, he found the notorious pixie's hideout in an hour._

_But when they made it there Violet was already gone. Koboi and her cronies were arrested but there was no satisfaction from it with Violet gone._

_Artemis advised against alerting Holly about what had occurred. If she interfered now the truth might be found out and all would come to an end._

'_Eight years I believe.'_

_Artemis turned to see the sight of No1, 'In the past,' he defined. 'They sent her eight years in the past.'_

'_Can you open the time stream?' Asked Artemis desperately._

'_Yes,' replied the imp. 'It'll be imperfect though. They used a machine with powerful Demon ruins on them. It's an unnatural travel, because of that machine the time stream will always be damaged at that point in time. I can get you there but it'll be at least a day later than when Violet arrived.'_

_Artemis agreed of course, and so here he was, in the past within the world his daughter was master of._

_. . ._

Artemis awakened from his stupor, his head splitting from the years' worth of memories and knowledge that had just infiltrated his mind.

"Artemis?" Holly said. He opened his eyes to find her leaning over him, concern on her face. The world was back to normal.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"I did it Daddy! I took away her magic so she can't do anything bad ever again!" Artemis sat up to find Violet in the arms of a man, one Artemis knew could be no older than 24 but looked twice that, his older self.

"Thank you," his future self said.

Artemis nodded but Holly just stared. The future Artemis caught her gaze and smiled at her, it was so full of emotion that 15 year old Artemis found himself blushing.

Before more words could be exchanged a visual rift appeared behind father and daughter, all so quickly it was time to leave.

Violet jumped from her father's arms and ran to Artemis, hugging him. "It is possible Daddy." She whispered in his ear. "Make sure that it's all different this time around."

Artemis took her statement with amazement. There was a knowledge that was in that stream, or maybe it was his memories that he vaguely recollected, but if what Violet said was true, then it would change everything.

"Bye Daddy!" Violet said smiling, and then she ran to holly and tackled her as well with a hug. "I love you Mummy!"

Holly wrapped her arms around Violet briefly, Artemis could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"We've got to go Violet," the older Artemis said as he lifted her from Holly. He leaned in and said something in Holly's ear, then planted a kiss on her cheek he stood and they went through the rift. Gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What did I miss? And who came for Violet? Why won't you guys tell me anything?"

"Shut it Foaly, just make sure that back up get here to apprehend Koboi," Holly shouted through the head set at the centaur. The pixie in question was unconscious and tied up with the ruined curtains.

"I've got to make sure this is cleaned up before mother and the others come home," Artemis commented as he sent emails to contractors and such through his cell phone.

"Why are you guys being so secretive?" Foaly continued to ask, "What on earth happened?"

"You're just sore because I turned off the camera on Holly's helmet that you kept on to spy on us." Artemis remarked smugly.

"You did mess with my equipment!" Holly said.

Foaly sighed, defeated for the day, "Well the backup will be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you Foaly," Holly said as she killed the connection.

In the silence holly and Artemis looked at each other, this adventure had been a bit awkward.

"So what did I say to you?" Artemis inquired, "My older self I mean."

Holly's face reddened a bit. "What's it to you?" She said, "You'll know in a few years time anyway." Her tone softened in a sad way.

"It's just so depressing." Holly remarked, "I mean to know how the future will pan out, we don't even have any say in it."

"That may not be entirely true," Artemis replied.

"How do you mean?" asked Holly. "I thought it was that whole time paradox thing. If Violet hadn't of come then she may not have existed. You created that theory yourself."

"Yes, but I think I learned something from that stream. As hard as it is for me to admit I may have been wrong about time travel."

Holly gave Artemis a questioning look, but all the genius did was smile. He leaned closer to Holly and put his lips to her ear, very unlike Artemis, and said. "The future can be however we wish it."

**I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or story mistakes. I found this after months of not working on it and finally finished it so I'm not in the same mindset that I was when I started it. There is an epilogue! And it is finished and waiting in my documents, I PROMISE to have it up on Monday.  
Thank you so much for reading this drawn out fan fiction! I really appreciate!**


	7. Epilogue: Fairy Tales and Happy Ends

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all the love that I've gotten with this last chapter, I'm so glad people like it even after such a long absents.  
The reason for an open-ish ending like this is because, people have different preferences on how they think Holly and Artemis should be together, so please just let it be however you think, human, fairy, or both.  
Oh and I'm super, super, sorry for the short-ness!**

Epilogue

Fairly Tales and Happy Ends

Eight Years in the Future

Home:

"Tell me a story! Tell me one about Fairies!"

A laugh tinkled from the young child's father, "Alright, which one would you like to hear?"

Little Violet seemed to think for a moment, then her eyes lit up and she looked from one parent to another. "Tell me the one about you two! About Mummy and Daddy!"

Holly and Artemis exchanged smiles as they started to weave the fantastical well known tale. As their daughter's eyes drooped and she fell into a peaceful sleep, they each kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

As far as they were concerned, everything was at peace.

End

**Thank You  
~telgip**


End file.
